1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for testing torsion springs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a torsion spring tester having dedicated fixtures which permit absolute measurements rather than relative measurements to be taken of the spring and further permits the results of such measurements to be repeatable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of torsion spring testers have been available for a number of years. These torsion spring testing machines are designed for checking torque loads in inch ounces and inch pounds and deflections in degrees. They are intended for use with a variety of springs including torsion springs, double torsion springs, spiral springs, clock springs, motor springs and power springs. Early spring testers work in conjunction with a balance and weights to determine torque load. Such units also typically included a protractor to permit one to read deflection in degrees. More recently, various companies have developed digital torsion spring testers. Such testers typically utilized a load cell and an "electronic protractor" measuring deflection. Testers of the type described above are manufactured by The Carlson Company of Clinton, Arkansas, the Spring Research and Manufacturers' Association of Sheffield, England and Link Engineering Company of Plymouth, Michigan.
Testers of the type described above offer a variety of advantages. However, set up, use and recordation of information using such testers generally tends to be time consuming. Further, the results tend not to be repeatable. As such, there is a real need for a torsion spring tester which is quick and easy to use, is quick and easy to calibrate, and is capable of providing measurements which are repeatable. There is also a real need for a torsion spring tester that provides absolute measurements rather than relative measurements.